Understanding
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: Beck never understood what he felt for Robbie, until Robbie introduces them to someone new. Warnings inside Reck/Rock/Bobbie Beck/Robbie whatever you wish to call it.
1. Some One New

Author Note:

Random: So I normally write BTR fanfictions, but I stared to read some of this parings fanfiction and I fell in love. I'm also surprised there is so little of these two. There so cute together! So I thought I'd take a crack at the paring. Since this is a new fandom I will introduce my muses to you, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin! Some of you may know what anime/manga they are from!

Hikaru: Hey!

Kaoru: Hello!

Random: I don't know why they are my muses, they just seem to help me think.

Hikaru: I write most of the sex scenes!

Kaoru: Will I write the fluff!

Random: *Shudder* Yeah Hikaru's scenes are hard to… read. Way to violent. And Kaoru's fluff scenes are too fluffy, so I have to balance out the two. They also do the disclaimer and warnings!

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own any of the Victorious crew or Me and my brother.

Kaoru: WARNINGS: This story is slash, yoai, boyxboy, what ever you with to call it, so if you are weirded out or uncomfortable with reading it then don't read, simple as that. And this story is not un-betaed. Sorry for misspelling and/or grammatical errors.

Random: I have no idea when this story will be updated because I have no idea where this story is going also I don't watch much of Victorious, so the characters might be OOC other then that enjoy!

*YOU CAN READ NOW*

Beck loved Jade.

Or at least he thought he did. Recently, though he's been thinking other wise. Jade was not as exciting anymore. The break up, make up, Tori thing, and then make up again really took a toll on him. She'd dull, no longer passionate and spontaneous. Its like she doesn't want to try. The love he had for her was completely gone. And he new it. But he stayed, he didn't know why, but he did.

He believes it goes both ways really. Going out with Jade feels more like a chore then anything else now a days. He rarely invites her over and vise versa. It's like they're not even a couple anymore. They'd kiss and snuggle close to each other in public like they normally did and people seemed to think that they were alright, but when they were out of school and away from the public eye, they didn't even look at each other.

He thought people would notice. Notice that Jades eyes were dull or the kisses they shared never went deeper then just pecks. They never noticed that they never shared those lover looks or that they rarely touched anymore. No one noticed that he spent more time with Robbie then he ever had with Jade.

That's another thing. He thought Robbie would at least notice. He had Robbie over all the time. He thought if Robbie was over, he'd notice that Jade never was. His time with Robbie became more frequent and no one noticed. People didn't notice his behavior change when he was around Jade and when he was around Robbie.

He never lights up when Jade entered a room. He never smiled at her anymore. He never kissed her outside of the school. He just wasn't happy anymore. His eyes were dull, his hair wasn't as shiny, his skin was paler. He wasn't himself around her.

But when he was with Robbie, he smiles. His whole being seems to light up when Robbie walks into a room. He laughs around Robbie. He jokes around Robbie. He was happy around Robbie. His shoulders seemed less tense. He was more relaxed. He was Beck around Robbie.

No one noticed, but he did.

He noticed that Robbie's smile would make his heart race. He noticed that the room would become brighter when Robbie stepped in. He noticed that when he hugged Robbie he never wanted to let go.

Just because he noticed these things, didn't mean he understood why.

He would stay up at night, starring up at the ceiling of his RV thinking about it. It drove him crazy not understanding why. He like to know things like this. He didn't like not knowing. He lost sleep every night or this stupid subject.

He knew it should be simple. He knew that it was probably the most easiest answer in the world, but he couldn't figure it out. Nothing, it seemed, about Robbie was simple. Robbie could be a big ball of energy one moment, then a quite spaced out nerd the next. Beck never knew why. Robbie would never tell him, just say he was missing someone. Beck always assumed he was missing his parents.

Every time Robbie would grow quite, Beck just wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and tell him he was here. Or when Robbie would space out, he wanted to kiss him until he returned to earth. All the things he wanted to do with Jade transferred over to Robbie. And he didn't get why.

Beck sighed on his way to meet his friends at their usual lunch table. He looked up and saw them chatting happily together, except one was missing. Robbie.

"Hey, guys." He said casually, leaning down to give Jade their routine kiss and sit down beside her. He got a course of 'Hey's and Cats usual cheery 'Hi Beck!' back.

"Anyone seen-" Beck started.

"Hey, guys!" Robbie greeted, running up to the group excitedly.

"-Never mind." Beck finished, smiling at how happy Robbie looked.

Robbie sat down next to Beck, bouncing Rex on his knee. "I want you guys to meet someone."

"Who?" Toir asked.

"I don't care." Jade said bored, taking a bite out of her salad.

"Is it a uncle that has a scare from being bit by a squirrel?" Cat said happily. Every one starred at her blankly, "What?" she asked, "Squirrels are mean." She smiled.

"Okay," Andre said slowly, "anyway, who is it Robster?"

"The most amazing person on this plant!" Robbie was practically jumping in his seat.

"Dude, calm down!" Called Rex from his lap. "I'm going to get sick from all this bouncing!"

Robbie immediately stopped, "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Rob, who is it?" Beck laughed. He wondered who could possibly make Robbie so excited. Robbie was adorable sometimes. Wait a minute, when did he think Robbie was adorable. He inwardly groaned adding that to the growing list of things he doesn't understand.

"They just transferred here from Northridge-"

"Northridge? You mean, you know a Northridge girl?" Andre said, slightly shocked.

"Well yeah, but it's his sister-"

"You're friends with a Northridge guy?" Toir exclaimed. Trina appeared out of nowhere beside her sister.

"And he's transferred here? Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's-"

"Robbie!" A masculine voice called. Every one turned to see a well muscled, bleach blond haired, blue-eyed, tan skinned boy wearing a red V-neck, dark skinny jean, and pair of red converses, running toward them.

Robbie jumped up, dropping Rex to the ground and smiling brightly at the boy. "Adam!" He exclaimed.

"Hello! On the floor here!" Rex chirped. Beck bent down and put the puppet on the table, just as the boy now identified as Adam ran up and scooped Robbie into his arms.

"I've missed you, Robbie!" Adam said, hugging Robbie close to him.

Robbie laughed, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck. "I've missed you, too." He said moments before Adam swooped down and captured Robbie's lips into a passionate kiss.

Every one starred at the kissing couple in shocked silence. Beck felt like something cold and sharp was stabbed into his chest. Every thing seemed to crumple around Beck as all the questions he had were answered. All the thing he didn't understand became clear.

Robbie pulled away from Adam to address his stunned friends, one arm still wrapped around Adams waist and one of Adam's wrapped around his. "Guys this is who I wanted you to meet, Adam Resh. My boyfriend."

Beck now understood that he was in love Robbie.

*CHAPTER FINISH*

Random: And there marks the end of my first chapter to my first Victorious fic!

Hikaru: It was short.

Random: Shut it! I tried!

Kaoru: It's still short.

Random: *Grumble* I know, stop rubbing it in!

Twins: *Grin*

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	2. Breaking

Author Note:

Random: I have updated! I still have no idea were this is going.

Kaoru: She just sat down and wrote what ever came to her.

Random: And this is what happened. I think this chapter is a bit OOC for most of the characters and A LOT OOC for Beck. Fair warning.

Hikaru: WARNING: Nothing bad.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: She no one anything except the plot and Adam. Adam is hers.

Random: Now before I let you read I want to thank all that reviewed/faved/alerted. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Now ENJOY!

*READ…NOW*

Everyone seemed to explode.

"What!" Andre shouted.

"WHAT!" Jade screamed, she seemed angry and Beck couldn't place why.

"You're gay?" Toir asked, confused.

"COOKIES!" Cat screamed, no one noticed of course, but Cat seemed to not care about the sudden news.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Trina yelled in anguish. "You're hot Adam! Why must you go for Robbie! The not hot one!"

Beck was the only one not to react. He sat there staring at the couple, his heart breaking. He was so stupid. He was to slow to figure out his feelings and lost his chance. He lost Robbie.

Robbie seemed to shrink slightly at all the loud voices. He chose to answer Toir's question. "Yes, I'm gay. I just never told you guys because it never came up and never seemed important."

"Of course it's important Robbie! You're our friend! We want to know these type of things about you." Toir said.

Jade scoffed, "He's not my friend."

Toir glared "Shut it! This is not the time for your negative comments."

"Well, he's not my friend. So I don't care about these things."

"Really, then why'd you act so angry when he told us?"

"I was not angry."

"Yes you were. I am sitting right next to you. I think I'd be able to tell if you're angry."

"Okay, moving on to more important thing then your little bickering." Trina interrupted, moving over to Adam. "Is there any chance that you would dump bushy hair over their and go out with me?" She asked flirtatiously. Robbie looked offend and flew his hands to his hair. Beck wanted to deck Trina for hurting Robbie.

"Trina!" Toir yelled.

"What? Can't blame a girl for trying!"

Adam smiled and pulled Robbie closer to him. "No, Robbie is wonderful and I like his hair. I don't plan on leaving this adorable nerd any time soon."

Robbie seemed to melt at the comment. "That's so sweet Adam." He placed a gentle kiss on the blonds lips that made Beck's already broken heart shatter.

He could see it. He could see how in love they were. It didn't matter that Beck loved Robbie, he couldn't do anything about it. Robbie loved someone else. Robbie was snuggling up to someone other then him. Robbie was kissing someone other then him. Robbie had someone else. And that someone else came in the form of Adam Resh.

"Yes, so sweet I could barf. Leave that in the bedroom boys." Rex shouted. Robbie blushed and Adam kissed his cheek.

This was absolute torture for Beck and he looked away. He felt like he was going to cry, scream, or smash something, most likely all three. He's never felt so broken. Not when he told his father that he was moving out to the R.V out front and his dad just shrugged and went back to reading the news paper, saying he didn't care and he didn't want Beck in the house anyway. Or when his mother told him he would never be good enough the first time he auditioned for Hollywood Arts and failed, saying nothing when he got in the second time. Losing Robbie was what broke him.

But of course he couldn't show it. He was Beck Oliver. The cool, smooth, laid back, never be broken Beck Oliver. Everyone expect something of him. His parents wanted him to make good grades and become a actor. Tori just wanted him to be the friend that's always there for her. Andre wanted him to be the friend that he can escape with, get away from his half insane family and just live. Trina wanted him to stay the hot unreachable boy that she can chase after. Jade wanted him to be the perfect boyfriend. Cat wanted him to be the down to earth person in her life that was able to keep her from floating away. And Robbie wanted him to be the strong best friend that supported him when he needed it, the friend that was always there and never gave up on him, the friend that he can come to when he's crying.

He was the rock no one knew about. He was the statue that help the world on its shoulders. He was the last remaining pillar that held up the roof. He was Beck Oliver. The one that was never suppose to break.

But the rock is crumbling. The world is spinning out of control. The roof is clasping. The real Beck Oliver is trying to fight its way threw. He is breaking.

And no one will ever know.

"Beck?" Robbie's sweet voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up into Robbie's happy eyes with his own expertly mask broken ones. "You haven't said anything."

All he could do was smile at the boy he now knew he loved. "It's wonderful, Rob. I'm glad your happy." He said softly. And he was. If anything good could come out of this, it's that Robbie was happy. That's what will get him up in the morning now. The chance that he will be able to see the happy smile shin on Robbie's face, even though he wasn't the one to put it there. That smile is what will keep him alive.

Robbie's smile grew bigger. "I so glad! I don't know what I would have done if you rejected me."

"Cry in the shower." Rex grumbled.

"Rex!" Robbie sputtered.

"What? Can't hide from the truth." As Robbie and Rex continued to bicker, Beck noticed that every one had settled down and relaxed, accepting the new addition to there little group.

Robbie sat back down next to Beck and pulled Adam to sit on his other side, snuggling up to the taller boy. Beck watched as they shared the looks he and Jade used to share. They would whisper things into each others ear, making one giggle or laugh. He looked over at Jade who looked board out of her mind and he wonder again why he was still with her. The last cord broke when Adam bent down and brought Robbie into a passionate kiss that turned into a passionate make out session.

Beck stood up, the two beside him not even taking notice to the fact that he stood up. He said that he needed to leave and quickly left the table. Once he was out of eye sight of his friends behind him, he broke out in a run. He didn't know where he was going. He just need a place to get away, a place where no one will find him, so he can finally break down. He ran off the school grounds, not caring it was only lunch and he had two classes left. He ran and ran and ran, until the burn in his lungs and the ache in his legs couldn't be ignored. He clasped onto sand, finally noticing that he had run to a beach and was sitting under its pear. This was the beach near the school. No one used this beach, except for old fisher men.

He sat up and leaned his back against a rock, bringing his legs close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He watched the sun slowly make its journey across the blank sky, finally disappearing from sight and plunging his world in darkness. And that is when he let himself cry.

He sob for all the pain he just realized he was in. He sob for all the things he couldn't be. He sob for the love he will never have. He sobbed in the darkness, for that is the only time he could ever show his true self.

In the darkness.

Where no one can see.

In a world that expected so much and gave so little.

A world where no one cared.

Where no one noticed but him.

*CHAPTER FINISH*

Random: I know it's short, but that is probably the most anguish-y thing I have ever written.

Twins: *In Shock*

Random: SEE! I told you the twins are speechless! So since I've got nothing else. Until next time! Peaceness!


	3. Anger

Author Note:

Random: I am sorry for the late update.

Hikaru: She didn't know what to do with this chapter.

Kaoru: So she just winged it.

Random: Yup. I have no idea what to do with this story and it's sort of biting me in the ass because of it.

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: No she does not own Victorious or it's characters. She does own Adam though.

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Nothing bad, except some language. Beck was angry.

Random: Okay that is the end of my little note! ENJOY!

*_YOU MAY READ*_

Beck returned to his trailer about two hours later. He threw his backpack near the foot of the bed and flopped down on said bed, arm thrown over his eyes. He was exhausted. He didn't know how long he sat under that pier crying, but he did know that he'd needed it. It helped clear his head some what and he knew what he wanted.

He sighed when he heard a buzzing coming from his phone. He forgot to check it and figured his friends were slightly worried. He had ditched them in the middle of lunch and then never returned to class after. He sighed sitting up to grab his backpack and pull out his phone. Going to his text messages, he found he had twelve unread texts. Three from Tori, one from Cat, two from Andre, one from Jade, and five from Robbie. He chose to read Tori and Andre's first.

They where just the usually 'Where are you?' and 'I'm worried? Text back' messages. He quickly replied that he hadn't felt well so he went home and then fell asleep. Cat's texts was something random about trees and Jades was about where was he so she could get a ride. He immediately deleted Jade's.

Finally he opened Robbie's and couldn't help but to smile. He could tell how worried Robbie had been. Texting to ask if he was alright and where he had went. He even said he got the homework for him and if he wasn't there tomorrow he would bring it to him. His heart swelled with pure love for the ventriloquist. He replied back saying the same thing he told Tori and Andre, then adding that he'd be back tomorrow and thanked him for getting his homework.

He sighed, throwing his phone on the bed beside him. Who knew that Robbie would be the one to drive him crazy. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just realized his feeling for the bushy haired boy, but can't do anything about it because of his boyfriend… what's-his-face. Plus he was with Jade. Well a good thing that came out of this, he now knew that he did not want to stay with Jade. They just made each other unhappy. They both deserved better.

His phone vibrated. Picking it up, he read that the message was from Robbie. He smiled at the simple message.

_OK. Get better! :) see you tomorrow! -Robbie_

How could something so simple make his heart flutter so much? He sighed for the hundredth time and place his phone on the ledge above his head. Not bothering to take off his clothes, he rolled over and got under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

*_Line break*_

He yawned as he parked his car outside of Hollywood Arts the next morning. Getting out, he turned to see Jade walking up to him.

"Where the hell where you yesterday? I had to get a ride with Tori and her sister." Jade shouted.

"Jade…" He said but Jade interrupted.

"And then they got lost on the way to my house! The idiots made me miss my show! I don-"

"JADE!" Back yelled.

"What!" Jade yelled back. Beck sighed, running a hand threw his hair.

"Get in the car." He said simply, opening his driver side door.

"What? Why would I wa-"

"Get in the car!" Beck interrupted sternly, sliding into the car and shutting the door to wait for Jade to get in.

Jade huffed, going around the car and opening the passenger side door and stepping in. "Why am I in your car?" She asked.

He turned to face her, studying her appearance. She was a beautiful girl and he had loved her, but now as he looks closer he can see the sadness in her eyes and the stiffness in her shoulders. The relationship they had was literally killing them. "We need to talk."

Jade nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay. What?"

"Jade, we need to break up." He said. He heard her breath hitch slightly.

"W-What?"

"We're not happy, Jade. We don't do anything together anymore. I don't think we are even a couple anymore. We both deserve better then what we have now." He said softly.

Jade leant back in the leather chair, staring out the wind shield She smirked, laughing quietly. "Yeah, you're right. We don't do any couple-y things anymore, do we?" She asked, glancing over at him. He nodded his head. "We were over the first time we broke up." She sighed. "Do you know what happened?"

"No. I guess… we just fell out of love with each other."

"Yeah. I really did love you Beck and I know you loved me, but… we're just not right for each other." She chuckled. "We make each other unhappy."

Beck sighed in relief, glade that Jade was taking this well. "So… we okay?" He asked timidly.

She smiled. "Yeah, of course. If you think about it, nothing would have changed just the title of boyfriend and girlfriend will."

Beck nodded, leaning his head against the head rest and closing his eyes. At least he got that over with. He still didn't know what to do about Robbie. He couldn't tell him, because he was with someone. And he couldn't just not stop his feeling for him either.

"It was Robbie, wasn't it?" Jade asked softly, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Robbie. You figured out your feelings for Robbie and that helped you realize that you didn't want to be with me."

"Jade…"

"No no. It's alright. You know how I was slightly angry when Robbie introduced us to his boy-toy?" Beck chuckled at the comment and nodded. "Yeah well it was because I knew that you were going to figure it out. I knew you had feeling for Robbie the minute you asked me out back in ninth grade. I was surprised actually when you did. Then I waited for the day that you would call and tell me that things wouldn't work out, because you were in love with Robbie, but it never came and I figured it was either me misjudging things or you not knowing that you were actually in love with him. Anyway yesterday I thought about it and figured that I wanted you to be happy and I know Robbie would do that for you, so if you hadn't dumped me today, I would have dumped you." She finish, smirking slightly.

Beck stared at her in disbelief. "Really?" He asked.

"Of course. As you said we were not hap-"

"No, not that. I meant me liking Robbie." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah it was so obvious. I was surprised that Robbie never noticed. You never looked at me the same way you would look at Robbie. You loved me, yes, but not as much as you loved Robbie."

Beck looked down at his lap, deep in thought. Now that he thought about it, he had been in love with Robbie when he first asked Jade out, but he mistaken it for best friend kind of love. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He squeezed them shut and forced them back. He was such a idiot. If only he had realized this sooner, he would be with Robbie right now.

He shook his head and looked back up at Jade. He was studying him closely. "Thanks Jade. I'll see you later." He said getting out of the car and rushing to his first class, leaving a worried Jade behind.

*_Line Break*_

It was lunch time and Beck hadn't seen Robbie anywhere. He was partly glad and disappointed that he hadn't. Not sure of what he would exactly say to Robbie once he did see him, but since his euphony yesterday he craved to see the boy even more. What was he going to do?

Walking out of the building and to the courtyard, he found everyone their, but Jade, Robbie and Adam. "Hey guys." He said.

Tori smiled. "Hey! Feeling better?" She asked.

Beck was momentarily confused, then remembered what he said to them yesterday. "Oh, um, yeah! Much better. Just a really bad stomach ache."

"Glad you're feeling better dude." Andre smiled at him. "Robbie got your homework."

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I know. He told me."

"To bad you were sick. You missed Adam singing in Sikowitz class." Tori said, taking a bit out of her salad.

"Yeah, man. He was great! I'm going to ask him to sing one of my songs for me." Andre said.

"One time, my brother sang and it shattered a glass near by…" Cat injected.

"O-kay then. Anyway, he was amazing, Beck." Tori said.

"Oh poo. Wish I would have heard." Beck deadpanned. The sarcasm was lost to the three.

"Hey, don't worry. I bet he'll sing again soon. Then you can hear it." Tori said happily.

"Can't wait." The brown haired boy said sarcastically, which was not heard once again by the three at the table.

Jade walked up then and sat down between Tori and Cat.

"Hey…Jade." Tori said slowly.

"Don't talk to me." Jade snapped.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Tori continued, taking no heed to Jade's warning.

"Because I want to."

"Bu-"

"Shut up!" Jade yelled.

"Okay." Tori said, turning away from Jade. Beck shook his head.

"We broke up Tori." He supplied.

"Oh! Now I know why you two are so happy looking now!" Tori smiled.

"Are you implying I made Beck unhappy?" Jade said, slowly turning to face Tori.

"N-No that's not what I meant. I mean you both made each other unhappy. I mean you, um, I-"

"Tori!" Andre said.

"Yeah?" Tori squeaked.

"Shut up." He finished.

"Uh-huh." Tori nodded, going back to her food.

Robbie and Adam finally joined the group. Robbie looked at his friends, confused on why Jade was glaring at Tori and Tori looked like she wanted to disappear. "What happened?"

Beck turned around to him as the bushy haired boy took a seat next to him, Adam next to Robbie. "The usual. Tori sticking her foot in her mouth."

Robbie laughed and Beck melted inside. Robbie's laugh had to be the most beautiful sound. However cliché it was. Then the warm felling was abruptly replaced by shearing cold. Adam had wrapped a arm around Robbie's waist and kissed his temple. Beck looked away, feeling sick.

"Robbie! Get Beck's stuff out of your backpack so I can have some room!" Rex yelled from the backpack next to Robbie's leg.

"Oh right!" He bent down and grabbed the homework from his bag. "Here's the homework you missed." Robbie said, handing the homework over. "If you need any help, you can always call me." He finished, smiling.

"Thanks Rob. And I will." The bell rang, singling that lunch was over.

Everyone got up and headed to Sikowitz's class. Beck's heart clenched painfully as he watched Adam pull Robbie to him and kiss the curly haired boy deeply. He felt the now familiar prick of tears behind his eyes. He didn't know if he could take this much longer.

Much to his relief, Jade grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him along with her. He sent her a grateful smile and she returned it with a small smile of her own. "Robbie! I need to know if you can do a favor for me!"

Robbie was shocked momentarily. "I-I g-guess." He stammered. Robbie looked back at Adam and gave him a apologetic smile, before he was whisked around the corner by Jade, leaving Adam and Beck alone.

Beck sighed, choosing to ignore the douche bag and just head to class. Adam, on the other hand, had different plans.

"Stay away from him." Adam hissed.

Beck turned around, stocked at the sudden harsh tone. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, pretty boy." The bleach blond hissed. "Stay away from Robbie."

Beck was having trouble controlling his anger "Robbie's my friend, dip shit. I'm not going to stay away from him."

"He's not just a friend to you." Adam countered. "I've seen the way you look at him. You want him."

Beck growled. "So what if I do."

Adam laughed. "Do you honestly think he wants you? He has me. You're just a actor with no talent. Going to end up nowhere in life. Stay away from Robbie."

"No. I am not going to stay away from Robbie. Okay, I do like him, but beside that he is my best friend. And I am not going to stay away."

Adam walked up to Beck. "Robbie is mine. Will be until I get tiered of him, but even after I'm gone and Robbie is left behind pinning after me, he is _never_ going to want you."

"I am not going to let you break his heart." Beck growled. "I will do everything in my power to get Robbie to see what a bastard you are. Even if that involves him falling for some other guy. At least it won't be you."

Adam smirked. "Good luck with that, pretty boy. I have Robbie wrapped around my finger. See you in class." Adam smiled and waved, walking off toward class.

Beck stood their fuming. How could Robbie not see that Adam was a jerk? He was not going to let Adam use Robbie. Robbie deserved better. It might not be himself, but he was not going to allow some douche bag break Robbie's heart.

With that Beck took a deep breath and continued to walk to class. He was going to get Robbie away from that son of a bitch, even if it was the last thing he ever does. He knew what he was going to do now, he was no longer lost. He was going to protect the boy he loves.

*_Chapter end_*

Random: There you go! Sorry if it doesn't make much since. I don't really like this chapter, but what can you do? *shrugged*

Hikaru: We now know that Adam is a bastard.

Kaoru: Yup! And Beck is going to fight for Robbie

Random: Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	4. The Movies

Author Note:

Random: Good Lord! I am so sorry! This took forever, I know! I'm a terrible person, to make you all wait so long.

Hikaru: Warning: Nothing but some language, there Teenagers! They are going to curse!

Koaru: Disclaimer: She does not own the Victorious cast of Aeropostale and Hot topic...

Random: So, thank you all for the reviews/favs/alerts! And to anyone that is still reading this! I'm so sorry this took so long. I got caught up in school and working on my other BTR stories (That's my original fandom) I neglected this one! I hope it's okay, because I don't think it was worth the wait, but I'll let you deiced that! Please review! They really do help me continue with this story! Now ENJOY!

* * *

Beck sighed angrily as he watched Adam and Robbie interact. They were all currently at the mall, this was an attempt of Beck's to hang with Robbie, but made the mistake of asking the bushy haired teen while the others were around. Instead of just Robbie and him, it turned into Robbie, Beck, and everyone else.

The idiot blond was taking up most of Robbie's time and he wasn't able to get anywhere near Robbie. And this had been his attempt at getting him away from Adam, but all Robbie did so far was be with Adam. Well, he was having none of that today! Damn it! He got up and grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him away from the blond.

"Beck! What in the world?"

"We're spending time together." Beck said bluntly.

"But I had plans-"

"I don't give a shit. We haven't hung out since Adam transferred two months ago! We. Are. Hanging. Out!" He said sternly, stopping to face Robbie. He saw that Robbie was thinking for a second.

"Huh…we haven't have we…well what you want to do then?" He asked, smiling at Beck. The Canadian jumped for joy inside.

"Movie?" Beck asked, forcing himself not to sound too excited.

Robbie shrugged. "Yeah, sure! I've been wanting to see that new zombie movie."

"Okay." Beck pulled his phone out and looked up the next showing. "It doesn't start for another hour. Want to get something to eat?"

Robbie nodded and they walked to the nearest stand, which happened to be a hotdog stand. "One regular with mustarded, onion, and ketchup and one vegetarian hotdog with ketchup." Beck ordered.

Robbie chuckled as the vender made their hot dogs. "Don't have to worry about you kissing me."

Beck blushed. "W-What?"

"Onions. People don't normally order things with onions, if they intend to kiss them." Robbie explained, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"O-oh, Ha, yeah. Don't have to worry about that, buddy." Beck laughed nervously.

The vender handed over the hot dogs. "That'll be 10." He said. Beck nodded and went for his wallet in his pocket, but stopped when he saw a hand reach over his shoulder and give the vender the money. Beck forced himself not to shiver as Robbie spoke into his ear.

"I'll pay. Think of it as an apology for not hanging out." Beck turned to look at Robbie, their faces so close together. The Canadian blushed and looked away quickly.

"Um, thanks." He said quietly, taking a bit out of his hotdog to try and hide his blush. He hated how much Robbie had an effect on him.

They lapsed into silence as they walked to the movie, eating their hot dogs. Beck finally broke, the question on his mind had been bothering him for forever. "How'd you meet Adam?"

Robbie stopped and looked at Beck. "That's random. Why do you want to know?"

Beck bit his lip in thought for a moment, before shrugging. "You're my friend Robbie. And I'd like to know how my friend meet his boyfriend."

Robbie nodded and started walking again. "Well, it wasn't really anything special. I meet him at one of my dad's parties he forced me to go to. We just hit it off." He shrugged.

"Why him?" Beck asked, before he could stop himself. "I mean, you've never showed interest in other guys until Adam. What made him so special?"

Something changed in Robbie as he answered. "I'd been interested in…guys before Adam, just never acted upon them. The, um, guys I liked would never like me back. Adam's the only one that's showed an interest in me."

"I'm sure that's not true. You're a great guy Rob."

Robbie smiled at him. "Thanks, but Adam is the only one that has, well that I noticed anyway."

"See! I bet there is tons of guys who like you, you just don't see it!" Beck said, taking note of the irony.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I have Adam and I'm happy with him." Robbie said, finishing his hotdog.

Beck deflated a little. Robbie didn't realize that he was talking about himself. We was with _Adam_. He fucking hated that bastard. "Um, yeah guess it doesn't."

Robbie gave him a curious look. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Of course! Hey there's the theater!" Beck said, changing the subject quickly. He grabbed Robbie's hand and dragged the curly haired boy to the ticket booth. "I'll take to tickets to that new Zombie movie." He said, taking out his wallet. He didn't know exactly what the movie was called, but hey, there was a new zombie movie practically every week.

The girl behind the glass, hit a few buttons and the tickets printed. "That be 8.50."

Beck was once again stopped from paying as Robbie's arm was slung around one shoulder and he reached forward to hand the money over, half of his chest pressed against Becks back. "I'm paying remember?" Robbie asked, stirring Beck away from the booth to the concession stand, arms still wrapped around his shoulder.

Beck had to force a shiver down when Robbie's breath ghosted over his neck. "L-Let me pay for at least the drinks, o-or something."

Robbie shook his head no. "I've been so wrapped up with Adam lately that I forgot about you. You're my best friend Beck, I need to make time for you, boyfriend or not."

Beck felt his heart flutter in his chest as Robbie turned to order popcorn and two drinks. At least he knew that Robbie still wanted him as a friend. "Thanks Rob." He said quietly.

Robbie smiled. "No problem, want any candy or something?" Beck shook his head, he hesitated for second to debate with himself, but wrapped one arm around Robbie's slim waist once he decided. He waited for the other brunet to give him a weird look or tell him to get off, but it never came and soon they were wrapped up in conversation as they headed to the theater showing their movie.

They found seats and waited for the movie to start. They'd come to the movie rather early, Beck guessed they have a good 20 minutes before the previews start. He sat there and watched the ads for local car shops and restraint appear on the screen. He idle ate the popcorn as he waited, just enjoying having Robbie sitting next to him.

"Do you like Adam?" Robbie asked suddenly, making Beck jump.

"Huh?" He muttered intelligently.

Robbie looked down at his hands in his lap. "I mean, it seems like you don't really like Adam…" Robbie paused. "You both give each other these looks that seem…less than friendly."

Beck bit his lip nervously, he couldn't just tell Robbie he hated his boyfriend. That would create the exact opposite reaction to what he wanted to do. But he couldn't say he like the guy either. "He's…okay. Not really kind of guy, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just normally associate with guys like him, you know, um, surfer." He fished for a appropriate response. "Well, you know my friends. Andre is musical, you're the farthest away from sporty as one could get. I just hang out with people that normally, if we went to a normal high school, would be labeled as weird. Adam's…normal, I guess. The same probably goes for him too. He looks like the popular jock that hangs with other popular jocks. Not bad boy types like me." Beck laughed at himself, was he really a bad boy? The things he wanted Robbie to do to him, were probably the farthest thing from what a 'bad boy' would want to be done to him.

He looked over to Robbie and saw he was thinking. "That makes since...You two are cut from completely different cloth."

"Yeah Aeropostale and Hot Topic different." He joked. He heard Robbie laugh and he smiled. Robbie was just so beautiful, when he laughed it light up his whole body. He never wanted that laugh or smile to disappear. He had a feeling though, if Robbie stayed with Adam, it would.


End file.
